Didn't you love me at all?
by Kagome41693
Summary: sakura is forced to be married to a son of the most weathist tribe. The son doesn't want to get married so he sends ninja's assassin's after her to kill her. Sakura is forced to flee where she meets up with sasuke


"What? You are not serious?" I asked my parents with my jaw dropped to the floor.

"Sakura to save the family's money you must marry someone who is weathy-" My mother tried to explain but I wasn't even trying to listen to them. There was no way that I was going to be a part of some arranged marriage. I like to choose who I am going to be old and fat with.

"Sakura listen to me" My dad said in his angry voice so I had no choice I had to look and listen to him. "In one week its your 18th birthday and you will be getting married" He told me then they left.

I wanted to kick and scream and break things. I was feeling betrayed of my own choice and by my parents who are only thinking of themselves. I walked down stairs to go talk to them but the front door was locked from the otherside. They thought maybe I would try to run away so they locked the door behind them.

"ugh" I punched the door which made my knuckles hurt but it released some of my anger. I couldn't believe they were doing this to me. Now I am stuck in the guest house with no way out. I have never heard of a lock on the outside of a door before.

I had to find a way out of this house soon otherwize I will have to be pushed down the ile of my wedding and my words forced out of my mouth which my mom would happily do for money.

I ran up to my room and remembered something that my parents did not. The front of my room was made of glass because this guest house is right on top of the beach. It gave the room a beach view in which I never shared with my parents. We moved in here around a month ago and I called the guest house so when I came up here the first thing I did was put black shades up to block the sun and so no one could see me. Now I opened them back up to see that the view really never changed. We were on the opposite end away from the pier with the torist, the fun rides and the board walk food. If I was able to I could swim the distance between us in no time.

"That's it" I said talking to myself. I walked over to my closet and digged through a whole lot of my things to find what I needed. It was a small oxygen tank that I got for christmas to use when ever I wanted to go diving for shells but I never needed it till now. This small tank holds enough air for just an hour so it should be good enough ways till I get out of sight. I was thinking of a brillant plan. I reached in the top of my closet and grabbed my box of valubles at least thats what I call it when my parents are in the room. It actually contains a couple thousand dollars that I been saving when I had a job at the last place we were at. My parents didn't know about the job they thought that I had actually made some friends.

I put all my stuff out on my bed and grabbed some clothes to change into. I walked in the bathroom and changed into black jeans a white tank top with a black sweater over it. I needed to be ready as soon as I wake up or this plan wont work.

When I walked out of the bathroom I seen something black moving on the balcony. I quickly put my money into the bag with the oxygen tank so whoever it was couldn't still it. As soon as I turned back around the window busted and someone flew in. Actually it was two ninja's. One went to kick my legs from underneath me but I jumped and spun kicking that one down. I didn't know who they were but they weren't here to become my friends. I looked around for the second one that disappeared on me and he was behind me because he kicked me making me fall on the floor. Then he held up a sword and aimed it at my heart. I quickly moved over and kicked him in the legs making him fall. When I got up both of them were on either side of me. I grabbed the sword and turned to look at one while the other one came toward my back I switched the swords place hearing it slide into the ninja behind me. I turned to see that it only injured his side. I knew I had to get out of here so I grabbed the oxygen tank and hit one ninja in the head knocking him down. I ran outside and jumped off my balcony to a pole. I slide down the pole and ran out toward the ocean. I peeked behind me to see that the ninja had stopped chasing me and were gone. I looked at the sword hopefully getting some clue as to who did this and it was the symbol of my fience's clan. He didn't want to get married to me so he tried to kill me. I threw the sword on the ground. put on my mask and went in the water.

I couldn't see much underneath the water since it was night time outside but I could see lights from the other side so I just followed them. I couldn't believe that my fience wants me dead so he doesn't have to marry him. I don't want to marry him anyway. I was planning to do this so there was no reason to try and kill me.

When I saw that the lights were pretty close I traveled up to the top of the water. When I got up I took off my mask and looked up at all the lights. There was rides like crazy and some of them were very high. I swam over to a dock where a couple were making out and grabbed there legs making the girl scream. I laughed and the guy stared at me.

I'm sorry can you two help me out?" I asked and the girl looked pissed all because I scared her oh wow.

"Here" The guy held his hand out and helpped me out.

"Why are you fully clothed?" I looked down at my jeans,tank and my black sweater. No wonder my body weighed a ton.

"No reason just felt like jumping in" I said then laughed it off as a joke. I reached in the pack that has my oxygen tank and grabbed a 20. "Here you never saw me" I handed him a 20 and he nodded.

"What about me?" The girl asked and I laughed.

"Your blond no one will even care what you have to say" I told her and he mouth dropped but I just went by her and walked off hearing the guy laugh and then splash! She must have pushed him off. I laughed and shook my head then looked around. I found a guy who looked like he was homeless and walked over to him.

"Hi" I said and he turned toward me and his sign said will work for food. "I have a proposal for you" I told him. He wasn't that old but his clothes were ruin down and he looked completely sad. "Do you know this town really good and could you draw me a map to places I said that I needed?" I asked him.

"Yes madam I could" He said. I looked around and there was a shack close by that was still open.

"Come on let me buy you some food" I told him and he immidetly responded to that by taking my hand.

I lead him to the shack and we sat under an unbrella. "I will go in and order it but I will get you whatever you want just ask me?" I told him and he looked greatful now for some reason.

"Can I have three large supreme pizza's. One for now and some for later?" He asked and I nodded. I walked into the shack to order it and the cashier looked at me then back out at the homeless man.

"I think it's great that your helping him because I usually am the only person who gets him food. My boss said that if he found somewhere to live like a motel that he could work here" I smiled at her.

"I need a map of this area of the stores and stuff and I am going to get him to draw it for me. Umm three surpreme pizza's" I told her and she went to the shelf and got out three pizza's that were hot and a pamflit of somekind.

"Here is a map of every store on every street for about 10 miles" She told me as I payed for the food.

"Thanks" I told her and walked out setting the food infront of the man.

"The register told me that if you get a place or a hotel room and clean up a little then they will give you a job" I told him and laid 300 hundred bucks on the pizza and turned and started walking off.

"What about your map?" He asked

"I got one. Later" I waved behind me without even looking at him.

I opened the map and it showed where the nearest clothes place was at and it was right around the courner. I walked into it and there was only one girl working there and she stared at me for a second.

"Sorry no shoes no survice" She told me.

"Well thats what I am in here to buy. Shoes and dry clothes" I told her and she just nodded. Wow thats who they got working the cash regester this late at night.

I grabbed me a couple pair of thongs and bra's. Then I walked over and grabbed me some cheap short and some jeans. Then I grabbed some long sleeve shirts and tank tops and sweaters. I even grabbed me some black hair dye to cover my pink hair from standing out. When I walked to the counter she sighed like she actually had to do something at work and rung up my clothes. She stashed them all into one huge bag.

"Hair dye. Nice choice to cover that ugly looking mess you made" She said popping a bubble.

"Its natural" I said sounding pissed because she was getting on my nerves. All I was doing was trying to hurry up and get the hell out of here. I gave her the money and she handed me the bag. I started to exit but I seen them again. The one I hurt and the other one.

"please pretend that I am not here" I ran in the back with my bag hearing the bell on the door sound.

"Have you seen this girl?" They must have had a photo or something of me.

"Maybe? Whats she to you?" Oh great the next thing I knew he had her up in the air holding her by her throat.

"NO! Stop this" I yelled standing up and walking in the ile. He let go of the girl and they both smiled at me. They both headed toward me at the same time. I turned trying to kick one of them but I missed and he caught my foot and slung me against the door of the changing rooms busting it in. I got up and knew that I was caught untill they both went down. I ran ut of the changing room to see a guy with black straight hair and red eyes.

"I can keep you safe, Just come with me" He held his hand out and I gladly took it and we ran out of the store. "Get in" He told me and it was a black convertable. I got in and he sped off.

"Where are we going?" I asked him hoping that this wasn't a trap.

"Don't worry. Its close but nowhere they will find us" He started slowing down and pressed something in his car and a metal what looked like a garage door started opening. He turned down it closing it after we went by.

"This is that building that people call haunting because a little kid died in a fire along the top floor." I told him as he stopped. We were on the bottom level in a car lot.

"Yep." He turned to me. "So why are they after you?" He asked me

"Its because there leader and my parents are forcing me to marry his son just for the money. He doesn't want to get married so he is sending his ninja's after me. I was already planning to run away but now they wont stop until they kill me" I told him getting out of the car.

I walked over and sat on the stairs leading to the door of the building and he lend against his car.

"Why are they after you?" I asked seeing how he knew all of this he must be in hidding too.

"I use to be one of them" He told me showing me his phone which had to symbol on it. "What they do not know is that this phone still goes through them. Whenever there was an emergency they would text something and that text would go to a certain list of ninja and I am on all the list thats how I found you" He told me. I wasn't sure if I could trust him or not but he did just save my butt so I could at least give him the benifit of the dought. "Oh and this haunted place is my property now. I bought it and since it is haunted and still has the top floor burnt out, i got it for a lot less." He said and I could bearly see him but I think he was smiling.

"Well thanks-" I realized that I didn't know his name

"Sasuke" He said

"I'm sakura" I told him and he nodded. I got up and wipped off my butt which was now just damp.

"Come on in" He said walking around me opening to door for me.

When I walked in it was a long hallway. Sasuke went in front of me and walked to the right. I followed and we came out into the huge room with a huge mat, punching bag, weapons and lots of other neat stuff for trainning.

"What is this place?" I asked

"Its is sactuary" I jumped because another voice. This other guy was around 6 foot with shaggy brown hair and cute big brown eyes. "I'm kiba" He said sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"Sakura" I shook his hand.

"Calm down pup" Sasuke told kiba like it was something between the two of them and kiba growled.

"Sasuke resued me from those ninja too. I stumbled onto one of there hidouts so now they want to kill me" Kiba explained and I looked over at sasuke. "What about you?" He asked me

"Short verson. Arranged marriage, boy is the son of the leader of that tribe and doesn't want to marry me so the only other way is killing me" Kiba nodded understanding the whole thing.

"Just so you know I am only staying here one night" I told the both of them. Sasuke looked up at me like I was crazy and kiba said it.

"Are you crazy? They will kill you before-

"I have had tranning with swords and any other kind of tool that a ninja would use to kill me. I know how to protect myself. I will not put you two in danger because of me" I told them. Sasuke was just staring at me and kiba looked like he didn't care. I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere arguing with them.

"Lets just argue in the morning. I'm beat" Kiba said walking back into the hallway.

"Fine! Where's the bathroom?" I asked and sasuke pointed to a door right beside the punching bag.

I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom and dumpped out all my clothes. I knew that if I stayed out here for a while then both of them would go to sleep then I would be able to just sneak out. I slipped on my new black jean shorts and my black long sleeve shirt on. I looked in the mirror and knew that it was a time to change. There was a pair of sessiors on the sink and I knew what I had to do. I released my hair from my pony tail and let it drop to my butt. Then I snapped it off till it was shoulder lenght. I grabbed my bottle of black dye and said bye to my pink noticeable hair. When that was done I washed it out and just left my hair down to dry naturally. I knew by now that they both had to of gone to bed. I opened the door and it was dark in there so I knew that he had probably went to sleep. I grabbed my bag and tip toed till the light shot on and someone slambed me against the wall.

"Sasuke" I hissed looking into his intense red eyes.

"Did you think I would just let you walk right out of here and let every ninja know where my hiding spot is?" He asked holding my hands on either side of me.

"I can't stay here. There not going to stop until they find me and I know how to fight" I told him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Sasuke said backing up. He grabbed two polls. "Prove it" He told me and tossed me a wooden poll. "Lets make it interesting. If I win you stay here and train but if you win-

"I get to go free" I told him and he nodded.

I went at him first and we clashed polls. he dropped his trying to trip me so I jumpped and swung mine at him hitting him on the side sending him flying to the ground.

"Is that all you got?" I asked him smiling.

"I was just going easy on you" He said and got back up with his poll and hit mine making it fly out of my hands and he tripped me. "Enough with the polls, lets see what you got?" He said tossing his poll to the side. I jumpped up and went after him. I punched at him which he dodged and I kicked at him and he dodged that to. When I went to spen and kick him he caught my foot making me fly to the ground flat on my face.

"Oh did that hurt?" Sasuke asked me getting me pissed.

I turned and swung back up on my feet. I aimed my feet high and swung almost hitting him but he caught my leg backing me up against the wall still holding my leg as he brushed his body up against mine. I felt this joyness wash over me feeling something very strange then it all turned to hate and I aimed to punch him but he backed up pulling my leg with him and tripped making me fall straight onto him but he quickly regained and filled us over so that he was on top.

"Do I win?" He asked so close that his hot breath was on my cheek.

"You wish I-" That was all I could get out because his forehead was on mine and we were both breathing heavly. He moved his hand up and brushed my hair away from my face.

"You look better with black hair" He told me and I felt that this was all wrong. He was still on top of me and I felt the strong erge to kiss him.

"Fine, I will stay but not long only a week maximum" I told him.

"2 weeks" His lips practicly touched mine everytime he talked.

"No" I told him still smiling at his touch and his hand now rubbing my leg.

"We will talk about this in the morning" I knew he couldn't hold on any longer. He smashed his lips onto mine.


End file.
